


Overworking

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleepy Cuddles, its very late, no beta we die like men/women/enbies, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Logicality cuddles
Series: One Shots Yall [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Overworking

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask on tumblr from @lizluvscupcakes, and you can find the original post here: https://fander-pest.tumblr.com/post/614722512332472320/how-about-please-dont-leave-yet-involving-logan
> 
> Anyways, my touch starved side is peeking through here.

“I brought you dinner, Lo!” Patton popped his head into the logical sides room. “Since you were so busy, I thought this would be simpler.”

Logan nodded, barely looking up from his work. “Mmm.”

“Oh,” Patton reluctantly began to edge out of the room. “I guess I’ll go, then.” As he started to leave, Logan spoke softly. 

“Patton?” He said wearily, “Please don’t go.” 

Patton brightened. “Ok! You know, you should probably take a break, you’ve been at that for hours.” He held out his arms, and Logan slowly stood. “C’mon, let’s cuddle. You can work anytime.”

“And cuddles are a limited time only offer?” Logan said with a grin.

“No, but the sooner, the better.” Patton let Logan nuzzle into his chest tiredly, and ran his fingers through the others hair. 

“Mmhm.” Logan breathed in, relaxing onto the moral side. He tucked his head under Patton's chin, and curled around him, trying to soak up heat. 

Eventually, Logan drifted off, and Patton gave a gentle kiss to his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am and need validation, so comments would be wonderful!


End file.
